A Remedy For Impatience
A Remedy For Impatience is a comic based on The Lion Guard that is featured in issue twelve of ''The Lion Guard Magazine''. There are two paths for the reader to choose. Summary The Lion Guard notice a baby hippo near the edge of the watering hole, complaining about a stomach ache. Kion turns to Beshte and inquires about the baby hippo's wellbeing. Beshte happily assures Kion that he knows what's wrong before turning to the baby hippo and motioning towards a berry bush. He confirms that the baby hippo has eaten some of the berries, and Fuli asks if they're poisonous. Beshte explains that they're not, they're simply unripe. But since they are so tasty, hippos often can't wait for them to ripen, and the baby agrees. While Fuli feels bad for the baby, Beshte admits that even he did the same when he was younger. Kion asks how they can help, and Beshte explains how he once received some plants from a wise old hippo which helped settle his stomach, but he is unable to recall where they were found. Bunga suggests asking Rafiki about the plants, but Beshte is positive that he can find them anyway, since he knows exactly what they look like. Bunga's path Kion agrees with Bunga, since Rafiki can tell them exactly where to go, and Beshte agrees. They locate the mandrill and explain their situation. Rafiki assures them that he knows the leaves of the plants they're looking for, and that he even has some for them to look at. Unfortunately, the baby hippo consumes all of them, much to Ono's concern. The baby hippo complains that his stomach is still hurting, and Rafiki scolds him for not being patient, since there were not enough of the leaves there to help him get better. Rafiki then decides to just tell the Guard what they look like. After being given the description and being told that they can be found in the clearing before the savannah border, the Lion Guard race off to locate them. As they dash off, Rafiki contemplates another possible solution, but Bunga tells him not to worry about it, since they'll just find the plants instead. When the Lion Guard arrives, Bunga is shocked to see that Rafiki failed to tell them that the plants are surrounded by similar looking plants. Kion is confident that they can find it with Rafiki's description, and the Lion Guard do so. After a tough time finding them, they return to Rafiki and the hippo only to discover the baby hippo has fully recovered. Rafiki informs them that this type of stomach ache never lasts long, and that waiting it out was the other solution which Rafiki tried to suggest to them. Rafiki claims the Lion Guard are just as impatient as the baby hippo, but Kion is glad they took the mission, since they learned a valuable lesson about waiting for the right moment. The baby hippo agrees, declaring the ripe fruits to be the best as he tucks into some of the ripened fruits from a nearby tree. Beshte's path Bunga gladly takes Beshte's word for it, and Kion decides that they'll ask Rafiki if they still can't find it. But Beshte struggles to locate the plant, despite his certainty of the plant growing around the watering hole. While checking at the end of a log, Bunga suggests that it might grow amongst the rocks. When he falls in the water by accident, he discovers a whole bunch of plants underwater. They realize that the plant must be underwater too, and Beshte takes a dive. It doesn't take him long to locate the plant. They give the baby hippo the plants, and Fuli asks the youngster if it's working. When the baby hippo replies that it is, Kion hopes that the ordeal has taught him a valuable lesson. The baby hippo responds that he will never eat unripe fruits again, which Kion is glad to hear. Beshte turns to Kion and states that they know where to find the plants should they ever need them again, and Bunga suggests that he might need to take another dive and obtain some more plants. Glancing towards the bush with unripe berries, two more baby hippos are about to tuck in, not caring about how unripe they are. Although Bunga and Beshte are shocked, Kion, Fuli and Ono laugh as the adventure seems set to be repeated. Category:Comics Category:Media